Across Time
by ProphyWife
Summary: My own version of Frozen. Elsa is promised to one of Hans' brothers to unite their kingdoms but Hans is a clever little child who will stop at nothing to see himself rule. Elsa struggles with her betrothal and her growing powers that no one must know about.


The large wooden ship swayed softly in the gentle breeze that was coming off the ocean bringing with it the smell of fish and salt. The royal family of southern isles stood at the railing taking in the beautiful site of a spring morning breaking over Arendelle. The golden rays of sunlight were just touching to tops of the beautiful castle that sat upon a distant hill and busy villagers were scurrying about their morning duties. Below them, sailors were tying the knots of their ship to the docks and removing personal items from the belly of their vessel.

The queen of the southern isles took her husband's hand in hers and smiled at him knowingly. This would be an important trip for him both socially and politically so she would do everything in her power to make sure everything was perfect. The queen was a classic beauty, high cheekbones with hazel eyes and beautiful auburn hair that flowed down her back in ringlets. Her long slender fingers entwined with the rough and worn ones of her husband who stood firmly looking at the castle.

The king of the southern isles lacked the softness and refinement that his wife held. He had a chiseled jawbone that was lined with graying black hair that grew all the way to his temples and met his well groomed black hair on top of his head. His eyes were a deep chocolate color but looked tired and creased with years of worry and stress set upon him. Deep lines were etched in his face as he stared at the distant castle deep in thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the outburst of yells and laughter that echoed from the cabin below as three boys ran onto the deck yelling and shoving one another. The three younger boys were spitting images of the king but all of them held the coloring of their mother with auburn hair and hazel eyes. His queen had done her duty not only once, but thirteen times producing a very ruckus family of young boys that were hard to keep control of. For this reason, the king had elected to take only three of the royal princes with them on this journey.

The queen looked over her shoulder at the boys with a disapproving glare and they instantly quieted looking at her apologetically. The boys knew that if they upset the queen they could spend the rest of the day in their cabins aboard the ship, something none of them wanted. The queen softened her glare and stepped over to them straightening out their fine clothes which bore the symbol of their country.

If asked the queen would say she loved all of her thirteen children equally, but secretly Hans was her favorite. The youngest of the thirteen boys, he was often pushed and bulled by the older ones but he was not one to take it with out some form of protest or revenge. She often caught him planning mean tricks on the older boys, cunning ones that she was impressed with for his age. The king, however, did not see these tricks as funny and often punished the boy harshly. This was a point for which the couple often argued upon.

"You boys must behave when we go to visit the king and queen of Arendelle today." The queen reminded the boys as she stepped back to look at them.

Arno and Bruno stood on either side of Hans nodding their agreement with their mother's statement. Arno was a bit taller than the other two having been born first and the oldest of the thirteen. While the queen hid who her favorite child was, the king made no such effort and it was clear that Arno was his choice. He was grooming Arno to take his throne one day. Bruno's fate was a different matter, having been the second born son he could not aspire to take the throne of the southern isles.

This was the reason for their trip to Arendelle, it was in hope that Bruno and the princess Elsa could be matched so that Bruno could have a royal throne and Elsa could have a suitable match. The king had not brought it up with the king of Arendelle just yet, but they hoped that at a celebration of the birth of their second daughter was as good a time as any. It was well known that the queen of Arendelle was not young and bearing another child would cause her great difficulty.

"Why did I have to come along anyway?" whined Hans pulling at his stiff jacket

The queen smiled at him and leaned down to straighten his jacket for him, "Arno is here because he will some day take the throne of the southern isles, Bruno is here because he is going to marry the princess Elsa."

At the last statement, Bruno stuck out his tongue in disgust and screwed up his face. The queen ignored him.

"And you, my sweet Hans, are here to make sure Arno and Bruno do not get into trouble."

The queen gave him a little kiss on the cheek as she got to her feet to rejoin her husband at the railing of the ship. Bruno and Arno snickered behind their hands as a blush began to spread over Hans' face.

"So your our mommy for the next few days." Teased Bruno

"At least I don't have to kiss a girl." Hans retorted shooting a glare at his older brother.

Bruno's face darkened but he was forced to let the comment slide as their father turned back to look at them.

"Alright boys, let's go visit Arendelle. I expect you on your best behavior."


End file.
